Do you remeber?
by Igiko-chan
Summary: Alright, this summary is going to suck, but oh well. This story is female England x America. Arthina is sick so Alfred comes over to take care of her. But could a few memories ruin his plan?


~Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters. I wish I did though...Anyway enjoy the story!

* * *

He knocked lightly on the door. He knew that she would hear him even if he had only tapped on the door. She opened the door to reveal herself. He hadn't seen her in six days. She'd had such a horrible cold, and she said she didn't want him over. But he was too worried to stay away from the small English girl any longer.

"What are you doing here Alfred? I told you to stay away." she groggily said with the slightest British accent. He could see that she hadn't been taking good care of herself, but was using lots of make up to hide it. She had dark bags under her beautiful green eyes, her complexion was pale and her cheeks were flushed more than normal. "I'm here to take care of you Arthina." she sighed and opened the door for him already knowing he wouldn't leave. "Fine. But I don't need your help, I'm taking fine care of myself; thank you very much." she said with an annoyed tone.

Alfred was overwhelmed by the scent from the house as he stepped inside. It smelt just like her. Hot cinnamon, with a hint of sweet apple and the scent of a new paper back book. He turned to look at the girl who was standing up straight and trying not to let her nose run.

He noticed her intense beauty. She wore her hair down and her golden tresses cascaded down her back. She was wearing an outfit he expected was something she wore only to bed, it was a long blue dress with long billowing sleeves. Alfred had never seen Arthina with her hair down or wearing a dress or not wearing her glasses.

"What are you staring at?" she asked sounding just a little congested. Alfred snapped back into reality and laughed. "Nothing! I was just thinking!" he said nervously. "Stupid Americans…. As if I believe that." she mumbled.

Arthina was always annoyed by the American. Alfred disregarded her orders all the time and he was so obnoxious. He interrupted her calm English life. Although she often looked back fondly on the memory of their meeting as adults.

"_Has anyone seen the American and Canadian representative?" Francis asked. No one answered the Frenchman. "I have not." Kiku, the Japanese representative, said. "Let's just start without the bloody gits." Arthina said. "We can't do that! A lot of the business runs through them!" the Chinese representative, Wang, said. "Wang is right Arthina. We can't start with out at least the American representative." Sey, the Seychelles representative said. "That's right. Just calm down mon ch`erie." Francis patted Arthina's shoulder. "Don't touch me you pervert." she said quickly slapping his hand away. "It's already been a half hour let's just start without them." Arthina argued again. _

"_We're here!" an obnoxiously loud and annoying male voice said. "The great American hero, Alfred F. Jones! And my brother the representative of Canada, Matthew Williams!" Arthina turned in her chair and stood up. "You git! Just sit down and be quiet! The meeting is already a half hour behind because of you!" she said as she pointed to the clock. _

"_Oh Alfred see what you've done?" the smaller boy asked looking as though he might tear up at any second. "They must all hate us!" he said just loud enough that Arthina and Alfred could hear. "Don't you worry about us hating you, Matthew. It's your brother I'd be worried about." Arthina smiled warmly at the man as she adjusted her glasses._

_He was just a bit taller than her with shining gold locks of hair. His amethyst purple eyes hid behind small glasses. He was very cute like a teddy bear or little brother. He blushed under her gaze and adjusted his glasses too as he smiled at her._

"_Well lets get the meeting under way!" the Switzerland representative, Vash, said with anger. His younger sister Lily, who was the representative of Liechtenstein, looked at him with soft and tender eyes and he calmed down immediately. _

_The American sat on Arthina's left and Matthew took a seat on her right side. "Alright then the meeting of International Cultures has begun." Ludwig, Germany's representative, said with a serious voice. "Good! Now I have something to complain about!" Arthina said. "As do I!" Alfred piped up. "Well ladies first." Alfred said with some politeness "Thank you." Arthina silently admired his manners as she stood up._

"_My assistant has warned me about the future. He said that the Americans will come to England and the United Kingdom and do you know what they will do? They will kill the English culture with their music, foul language and with their disbelief of fairytale creatures!" Alfred looked over at her feeling stunned. "But I must admit that I have been warned that my health will become bad because of the decrease of American visitors in the future. The economy of my country will fall fast. And I fear for my life and my people." she lowered her voice and looked down at her feet with worry. "I'm going to do that to you….?" Alfred asked himself aloud in a whisper. "That's all I had to say." she took her seat. _

"_So Alfred…What was your complaint?" The head of the board, Germania and Anito, asked. "It was nothing. I have no complaint." he said solemnly. _

_After the meeting Arthina was preparing to leave and gathered her things. "So… Arthina… You're the representative of England." Alfred said. "Yes I am. And I'm proud of it! We're very strong right now. Even so I worry about my people." Arthina said as she looked up at the extremely tall man._

"_Brother, we should get going you know." Matthew tugged on his brother's sleeve. "Right! Well be seeing you around, Arthina…?" Alfred realized that he had not asked for her full name. "Kirkland. Arthina Kirkland." she said with a slightly annoyed look. "Be seeing you around Arthina Kirkland__." he smiled. "Farewell Alfred F. Jones, Matthew Williams." Arthina smiled at the two men. Matthew blushed and Alfred just continued to smile._

_Arthina began to walk away, but Alfred pulled her back. "Wait!" Arthina blushed as she was pulled into his strong embrace. "What's up with that outfit of yours?" he asked referring to her unladylike apparel. He had wanted to ask why she was familiar to him, but the wrong question came out._

_She wore white dress shirt with a green tie around her neck, on top of her shirt she wore an army jacket that was all one shade of green and went down to her lower thighs. She wore a thin brown belt with a gold buckle over her jacket and a brown strap that went from her left shoulder to connect to the right side of the belt. She wore semi-loose green pants that were the same color as her jacket. She also wore brown boots that came up under her knees. Her pants were tucked into her boots. Her hair was like strands of honey that was pulled into pigtails that green ribbons held together on either side of her face and her thin eyebrows were a shade darker than her hair._

"_What's wrong with how I'm dressed? I'm England's face, I represent my country with dignity. We are serious about this type of meeting you know." she said looking at her clothes as he let go of her. "Nothing is wrong. But don't women in your country always try to be as beautiful as possible?" he asked. "Yes. Most women would. However, I have no time to try to make myself look beautiful when I can never be the slightest bit pretty." she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear revealing a pierced ear with an English flag earring._

_Matthew suddenly grabbed Arthina's hand. "You're right you don't have to try. You're beautiful even in those men's clothes." Arthina blushed slightly. "You two must be Francis' children." she concluded. "Yes we are." Alfred sounded like he wasn't proud of it at all. "Again, farewell. Or as you say, Be seeing you around, Alfred F. Jones." she walked out of the meeting room, but stopped at the threshold of the door. "Oh, Alfred, you probably don't remember what this means, but stand tall with correct posture and sip your tea quietly." she said as she glanced over her shoulder to face him. _

"Arthina? You're awful quiet." Alfred said as he looked into her misty eyes. "I'm fine just tired." she lied. She'd already slept for more than twelve hours. Alfred set down some plastic bags he had on the floor and picked her up bridal style.

"What are you doing you bleeding git? Put me down!" she commanded. He ignored her and carried her over to the couch. "Just be quiet and let me do what I came over to do." Alfred said as he set her down. "Excuse me?! That is no way to speak to your elder!" she hissed. Again he ignored her and got the plastic bags and brought them into her room. He came back out and picked her up again. "What are you doing now?" she asked. "Taking you to bed silly." he said.

"_Alfred? How'd you find me?" Arthina asked. "My father knows where you live so he was able to tell me." Alfred smiled brightly at her. "Well what are you doing here?" she asked. "I just wanted to come over. No one else is up to hanging out with me." he said as he stepped inside her home. "So what do you want to do Arthina?" he asked. "Hey! __**I know**__ you were raised better than that. You know better than to just walk into someone's house uninvited!" she said._

"_Arthina! Let's go do something together!" he whined. "Fine you git." she covered her ears; she hated his high pitched whining. "I know! I heard from my father that you like to go out for a drink! Let's go to a bar!" Arthina did love to drink, but she hated the hang over. Although she was dying for a drink. A nice glass of red wine or a Guinness sounded so good. "Alright. As long as you're buying." she said. Alfred embraced her in a tight hug. "Yay! Onward to the nearest bar we go!"_

_Alfred realized he had the mistake of letting Arthina drink a bit too much. She was looking at him like she was about to lunge at him. She almost did, but instead she quickly got up and sat on his lap. "Alfred…. You look so hot right now." she whispered as she played with the buttons on his shirt. "Arthina you're drunk. You don't really think that." although he wished she did. "No. I'm sober enough. Come on, kiss me Alfred. I know you want me." she attempted to kiss his lips, but he pulled back. "Arthina, I'm a hero. I don't do things that a drunk woman asks me to because you might regret it." Alfred said as he picked her up bridal style and walked out of the bar. "But Alfred…" she pouted. "No."_

_Alfred managed to get Arthina home without her trying to make any further advances, but once he laid her down on her bed she started up again. "Alfred, kiss me please. I want you." she begged as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "As much as I want to I'm not going to." he said reluctantly. "Fine… Will you stay the night with me? I don't like to be alone on nights such as these." she asked with innocent eyes._

_Alfred could agree. He wouldn't want to be alone on a night like this. The rain pelted hard against the windows, the wind howled like someone screaming and the lightning and thunder threatened to destroy anything it touched. "That I can do for you." he smiled. _

_Little did Alfred realize how bad of an idea that was. "It's really hot in here isn't it?" she asked. Alfred simply nodded as he began to get ready to sleep on the couch in her room. "I'll be right back." she said as she walked into the bathroom. She sounded like she was getting more and more sober, but that was very far from the truth. When she reemerged from the bathroom Alfred noticed her bare flesh._

_She wore a silky black bra, a waiter's shirt collar with a red ribbon tied around the fabric to keep it in place and cuffs, her hair was still up and she had a black waiter's apron. The small ones that one would tie up in the back._

"_My God! Arthina!" Alfred stared at her with wide eyes. If it weren't for the fact that he had already been sitting on the couch he would've fallen over. "Alfred, will you kiss me now? Not even a hero could resist me." she smiled slyly and walked over to him slowly. He sat there frozen from the shock and although he wanted to look away he couldn't. "If you're a hero you'll help out a damsel in distress wont you?" she asked as she straddled his lap. "Arthina…" he looked up at her with his blazing blue eyes. Through the drunken haze she was sure she knew he was going to kiss her. "Alfred please…" she pleaded with him. "I am a hero. So I will help you." he picked her up again as he got up. He set her on the couch. "Wait right here." she nodded feeling victorious._

_Alfred returned with something behind his back. "Stand up and give me your hand." she did as she was asked quickly. "Close your eyes." she did and felt him take hold of her hand. She also felt him press his lips to her hand. Arthina blushed but kept her eyes closed. "Get ready." Alfred said. She nodded._

_Suddenly she felt cold water being dumped over her head. "Ahhh!" she screamed from the unexpected freezing water making contact with her skin. "Alfred?!" she opened her eyes and found that Alfred was about to break out laughing. "I helped you Arthina." he laughed. "I helped you get sober!" he laughed uncontrollably as she began to break through her drunken haze._

_She ran off into the bathroom to get changed back into a baggy shirt and long pajama pants. "Sorry…" she mumbled as she hid under the covers on her bed. "It's-" Arthina cut Alfred off. "It's not ok. I'm a sexual drunk. I should've told you. It's not ok. I have disgraced my country yet again." Alfred tore the covers off her. "I'm the hero. I said it's fine. And the hero is always right!" Alfred smiled at her. She noticed his posture and the air about him. It was all admirable. "You did remember. Stand tall with correct posture and sip your tea quietly." she smiled fondly at him and stood back up and hugged him._

_Alfred got so excited that Arthina had hugged him that he picked her up once more bridal style and twirled around with her in his arms. "What are you doing now?" she asked when he stopped spinning. "Taking you to bed silly." he smiled as he tucked her into the bed. "Good night Arthina Kirkland." he whispered. "Good night Alfred F. Jones…"_

Alfred laid Arthina's small body on her bed. "Arthina, I don't believe you. You haven't been taking care of yourself at all." he said as he put his hand on her forehead. "You have a fever and you didn't think to call anyone. You know what?" he asked. "What Alfred?" she asked. "I ought to punish you. But I'm a hero and I don't punish a damsel in distress." he got a dampened face cloth and put it on her forehead as he sat down next to her. "I'm sorry. But I told you not to come over." she paused.

"And I did call someone last night. I called Kiku. He said he'd come and take care of me. But he hasn't arrived." she turned away from Alfred. She knew how jealous Alfred got of Kiku. "Kiku… He's a nice guy… I guess." Alfred faked a smile.

"Alfred…Once Kiku gets here please leave." she softly whispered. "What?!" Alfred turned her towards him. "Why?!" he asked. She looked away from his saddened eyes. "You know why Alfred. I care about you, I don't want you to get sick because of me." she murmured. "Arthina, you're not my mom! I'm staying!" he held her shoulders tightly. "I might as well have been!" she wished she could take it back as soon as it came out of her mouth.

"What…What are you saying?" Alfred stared down at her feeling even more shocked than the night that he'd first seen Arthina get drunk. "It will come as a shock, but I raised you." Alfred gasped and his eyes widened. "Francis couldn't handle you. So he handed you off to me. I raised you like you were family." she paused. "Why do you think I always asked if you remembered 'Stand tall with correct posture and sip your tea quietly'? I taught that to you when you weren't even an independent country yet." she sighed at the memory. "You also broke away from me but it's been so long since then though you probably don't even remember." suddenly it was as if a huge hole in his memory was filled with the things he forgot. Now he wished she was right and that he couldn't remember, but he could.

"_Shoot me England." Alfred said. Arthina, or England, held her gun tightly ready to shoot him down. "America…You don't have to leave. You can stay with me and we can become an even bigger country together." she said about to cry. "No we can't. I have to do this on my own." Alfred, or America, said. "I love you! Why are you leaving me?" Arthina fell to her knees as the tears fell from her eyes and powerful sobs racked her body. The rain fell from the sky like it was crying with her. "I'm sorry… But good bye forever, England…" Alfred walked away from her tears beginning to fall from his own eyes._

"Arthina…I do remember…" Arthina now gasped. "I don't want to remember…" he paused. "I was no hero back then. You said you loved me, and I still broke away from you. I'm horrible…" tears started to silently fall from his eyes.

"It's time for you to go home Alfred. You have too much on your mind." Arthina wasn't sad at all because in truth he had said 'Good bye forever." but he had come back to her. She was happy. "You're right Arthina. But let me ask you something first." he said. She nodded. "You said you loved me…Do you still love me?" he asked. "Of course I still love you Alfred. I never stopped. I used all of my magic to stop or tear out my heart, but none of it worked. I raised you since you were little. I'm always going to love you." she said as she patted his arm. "Go home now Alfred. Take care of yourself. Kiku will be here soon." Arthina sat up. "But first, come here." Alfred looked at her with curious eyes. "Stand tall with correct posture and sip your tea quietly." she smiled and kissed his cheek. "And remember, we're family not through blood, but through relation." she smiled and he left with a small smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry Alfred… I know you love me more than family but I'm promised to Kiku…" she sighed.

Not long after, Kiku came over. "Arthina-chan, I'm here." Kiku called. Arthina managed to get out of her bed and find Kiku. "Arthina-chan, you should not have gotten out of your bed." Kiku smiled gently at her. She used to melt when she saw that smile. "I know, but I wanted to see you…" she did love Kiku, but her heart wanted to be Alfred's not Kiku's.

"Come here." Kiku said opening his arms so he could hug her. "Kiku…"

"_Japan…" Arthina whispered. "Ah, you're finally awake England-chan" Kiku smiled at her. She blushed. But then realized where she was. She was in Kiku's house, laying on his bed and Kiku was sitting beside her on the floor. "What happened?" she asked. "I found you. You were passed out with in the middle of what seemed to be a battle ground." he stroked her cheek. "You silly girl. What were you doing?" he asked with worry. _

"_America!" she remembered what had happened she had sat there crying for God only knew how long and she finally passed out. "He left me… He became a new nation…" she said with sadness. "If I had been America-san I never would have left." Kiku again stroked her cheek. "Really, Japan?" she asked. "Really. England-chan…" he paused. _

"_I do really…love you…so I never would have left you…" he whispered as blush spread over his cheeks. "Japan…I love you too…" it was true that Arthina and Kiku had not known each other all too long but they did know that they loved each other. "England-chan…" Kiku smiled warmly and leaned down and kissed Arthina. When he pulled away Arthina put her fingers gently on Kiku's soft lips._

"_Stay with me tonight England-chan…" Arthina blushed. "Japan…We're too young too be doing that kind of thing…" she blushed madly. Kiku sat up and laughed. "England-chan, I'm just worried about you, I don't want to do anything like that with you. Not in your state at least." she blushed more as she pulled the blanket over her head._

"_Don't be shy with me…It's ok. I understand England-chan." Kiku kissed the top of her head. Arthina pulled the covers off of her head. "I love you Japan." Arthina said. "I love you too England-chan… Let's call each other by our real names. Mine is Kiku Honda." Arthina sat up. "Mine is Arthina Kirkland."_

_Back in those days, all the representatives were only known by the country they represented. If representatives called each other by their real names it signified a close relationship between them._

"_Kiku…Such a nice name." she said as he hugged her. "Arthina… It does justice to your beauty…" he kissed her cheek._

"Arthina-chan?" Kiku put his arms down. "Yes?" she asked snapping back into reality. "Do you still love me? If you don't it's alright. I understand." Arthina froze. "Of course I still love you Kiku." she hugged him tightly. "Kiku…I love you still…" he sighed and kissed her head. "I love you too, but as does Alfred-san." Kiku stroked her cheek. "Do you love Alfred-san?" Arthina laughed. "Kiku you know I love him. You know he's like family even though he doesn't remember all too well." she said. "You know what I mean. Do you love him?"

"I do…But Kiku, I love you. I'm promised to you." she looked down. "True you are. But Arthina-chan you are free to leave me at any time. I only want you to be happy." he stroked her hair soothingly. She looked back up into his dark eyes. "Kiku I am happy with you." she smiled weakly and hugged him again.

"So you are still willing to become my wife?" he asked with that old smile that melted her heart. "Yes. Of course, Kiku." she kissed him sweetly. "Good. Because our wedding is still tomorrow." he said. "That's right it is!"

Arthina's younger brother, Peter Kirkland and representative of Sealand, walked her down the aisle. Kiku awaited her at the end the aisle. She reached Kiku and smiled nervously. "Hey! Sis!" Peter grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her down to his level. He kissed her quickly. "Good luck sis. You jerk." she smiled down at the short boy.

"I love you Arthina-chan." Kiku said as he took hold of her hands. "Dearly beloveds, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Kiku Honda and Arthina Kirkland." Ludwig was the man Arthina choose to marry Kiku and herself. He was most qualified after all.

They had finally reached the part before their vow when, "If anyone objects to the marriage of these two, please speak now or forever hold your peace." to this Alfred stood up. "I object!" everyone in attendance gasped and turned toward Alfred at the sudden outburst. "Alfred! What is wrong with you?" Arthina asked in a murderous tone of voice. "Arthina, I can't let you marry Kiku!" Alfred stepped between Kiku and Arthina. "And why the hell not?" she seethed quietly. "Because I love you more than he does." Alfred said almost childishly.

"Kiku, please excuse me. I have to talk to him in private." Kiku nodded. Arthina hugged Kiku and then dragged Alfred down the aisle by his shirt. "Come Alfred. We're going to have a talk about this." she led Alfred out of the church.

"Alfred F. Jones! I expect an explanation right now!" she said about to cry. "Arthina please listen to me. Everything I have to say, listen." she nodded.

"After last night, I went home to America and thought about you all night. I tried to convince myself that what I felt was only a love for you as family." he held her tightly against his chest. "But every time I thought that, my heart said 'No, you love her more than anything. She's more than family.' I love you Arthina Kirkland! Please don't marry Kiku!" Alfred begged.

"Alfred…Why are you doing this to me? Why now? On my wedding day…" she began to sob. "Please don't cry…Or I'll start crying too." he choked out as he wiped her tears away softly. "Alfred…Just tell me why." tears continued to fall from her eyes. "I love you…That's why…You love me too don't you?" although he fought to keep his tears back, he too began to cry.

"You said you loved me last night. You said you'd always love me. Please don't marry Kiku. Please." Alfred begged as he let go of her and fell to his knees still holding her hands. "Please Arthina I beg you…Don't marry him…" he paused and then said something he hadn't said for over 200 years. "Arthina! I'll hate you if you do!"

"_Alfred, you know I have work to attend to. I have to go." Arthina said as she hugged the young Alfred. "B-but! Can't you take me with you? Please?" he pleaded. "No Alfred. I can't you have to stay here, in America." she smiled gently as she got down on her knees. "I'll be back soon. I promise." she kissed Alfred's cheek and got back up. _

_She headed for the door but Alfred grabbed onto her shirt. "Arthina! I'll hate you if you do!" he sobbed. "I'll hate you if you go!" he held onto her shirt with white-knuckled force. "Alfred…"_

"Alfred, you snake." she whispered. "Using the same trick that made me stay all those years ago! 'Arthina! I'll hate you if you do! I'll hate you if you go!'" she hid her face from his view. "I never should've stayed! I never should've let you convince me that you'd hate me!" she whispered still.

Alfred knew she was angry and upset, but he didn't know she was still crying. "Alfred…" he felt a drop of liquid fall onto his now upturned face. To know that he had made her cry killed his very soul.

"Why shouldn't I marry Kiku just because you don't want me to? Why should I sacrifice my own happiness for you?!" she sobbed uncontrollably. "You, who has lied to me! You, who had broken away from me by choice! You now wish to be with me again?" she asked. "Yes…What I did was so unfair to you. But please.." he paused to pull out a small velvet black box. "Marry me, instead of Kiku." he opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. In fact it was the same ring she gave to him over 200 years ago.

"_Alfred, I really must go now. My people need me. I'll be back soon." Arthina had stayed for an extra week with Alfred so that he wouldn't hate her. "Ok…" he said with a down cast face. She frowned. She hated to see him so sad._

"_Here," she took off a ring that had been made for her. She put the ring on his finger. "Whenever you miss me just look down at your hand and remember that I love you and I'm always with you." Alfred looked at the ring. "It's so pretty." he held it up to his face and moved it so that it would sparkle in the light._

_The ring had been given to her by one of her brother's who secretly loved her very dearly; as she looked exactly like their long dead mother who they only knew by the name, Igiko. Which was Japanese for England girl. They didn't know why she was called that but that's how they knew her._

_The ring had a golden band, with tiny sparkling blue, white and red gems on the setting and the feature stone was a gorgeous diamond that was the perfect size._

"_Now remember, this is special to me so don't lose it ok?" Alfred nodded as he continued to stare at it._

"_Alfred…" she gently took the box from his hand. "You kept my ring…" he nodded. "But Matthew… he said you threw it into a fire to be free from me forever." she whispered as she stared at the ring. "I pretended I did. Then I put the ring away and after that I had all of my memories of you erased so I could live with no regrets." he whispered._

"_Arthina, if you say yes I'll make you the happiest woman on earth. I promise I'll love you until the end of my days." his eyes once again blazed with that look of determination. "You're not going to give up until I say yes are you?" she asked. "No I'm not. So hurry up and say yes already." Arthina began to laugh and she fell to her own knees. _

"_Alfred," she continued to laugh as she patted his head. "You never will change. You'll always be that stubborn little boy I raised." Alfred smiled and laughed with her. "And neither will you. You'll always be that stubborn woman that I love." they both rolled around on the ground and laughed. Their sides hurt from it, but they enjoyed the feeling of laughing together again. _

_Once they had stopped laughing Alfred reached out and held her against his chest once again. "Arthina, is that a yes?" he asked with a cocky smile on his face. "Now don't go and get all egotistical on me, but that is a yes, Alfred." she smiled and kissed him. When she pulled back he chuckled. _

"_Don't tell me you're drunk." he said. "Maybe just a little. I only had one, tiny, glass of wine." she laughed again._

"_Kiku…I'm sorry." Arthina said as she handed Kiku his ring back. "Arthina-chan, I knew this would happen. So I'm sorry. I sort of planned it a bit." Kiku smiled. "You what?" she asked unbelieving. "I knew that Alfred-san would object and I knew that you'd be happier with him." Kiku stroked her cheek._

"_Now," he pulled her vale over her face. "Alfred-san, take good care of her." Kiku grabbed Alfred by the arm and led him up to the alter with Arthina. "You have my blessings." Kiku said. He kissed Arthina's cheek and sat down in one of the pews in the church._

"_Arthina?" Ludwig whispered to her. "I'm going to marry Alfred. Kiku and I don't quite match." she smiled at Alfred who looked like he might pass out from the excitement. "Americans and the English, you're both so indecisive." Ludwig joked._

"_So, does anyone have an objection to why Arthina Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones should not be wed? Please speak now or forever hold your peace." this time no one stood up or objected they all just smiled. "Good. Now Arthina and Alfred do you wish to exchange vows?" Ludwig asked. "You bet I do!" Alfred said. Arthina just chuckled quietly. _

"_Arthina Kirkland, I love you so much. I promise that I'll make you the happiest woman on earth. I also promise that I'll never change." Alfred smiled more. "I'm going to love you even 900 billion years from now! No matter how the world may change. And I'm never going to leave you like I did in 1776. We'll always be together from now until we die. If we ever die!" Arthina started to cry tears of joy. "That was beautiful Alfred. Arthina?"_

"_Alfred F. Jones, you are the most difficult person I've ever known and at times I could've sworn that I hated you. But every time you made me so mad I just came to love you more. Sometimes you're a bloody git and you're cocky, but you're my bloody git. I love you Alfred more and more everyday." she paused. "In fact, every time I see you I love you more. No one has ever intrigued me like you do. You keep me on my toes." she noticed that he was crying too. "I promise to love you even when you are stubborn and you don't want me to leave for work. I also promise if you pull the 'Arthina! I'll hate you if you do! I'll hate you if you go!' I will take you with me so you never have to be alone again." she held his hands tighter._

"_Alright. So last call. If anyone has any reason that these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold you tongue." no one spoke. "I guess everyone agrees to this union. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Ludwig looked like he might start crying too. "Gladly!" Alfred chirped as he removed Arthina's vale. "I love you Mrs. Arthina Kirkland Jones." Alfred smiled and kissed her gently. "I love you too, Mr. Alfred F. Jones."_

_All in all, their marriage was just like the relationship they used to have. Only now they kissed after having a fight and they never said they hated each other. Arthina even refrained from calling her husband a git. But wouldn't you know it that they would have a fight on their wedding night._

"_Alfred, I said no!" Arthina said with a playful tone. "Why not? We're married! And it's our wedding night! We have to!" he whined. "No we don't. Who was it who told me about not doing what a drunk person asked?" she jokingly asked. "That's not fair! Only I can say that! I'm a hero! You're not a hero!" he tugged on her arm. "Oh no Alfred. You're drunk. We can't have sex if you're drunk." she smiled evilly. _

"_You're enjoying this way too much." he sighed laying down on their bed. "Am I?" she asked. "Yes you are!" he got up and pulled her into a hug. "Come on! I've been waiting for this ever since I went through puberty." he begged. She pulled away. "You can wait another night." she said as she sat down in front of her vanity. _

"_Can I at least undress you?" he asked. "No you may not!" she blushed. "You can help me take the jewels out of my hair." she said. "Don't think I'm giving up. Just you watch me." he said as he began to help pull all of the small jewels out of her curled hair._

"_You look really pretty with your hair all curled like that." he smiled as he gently ran his long fingers through her hair. She blushed. His voice was different, it was dark and mischievous. He noticed her reaction to his touch and decided to try again. _

"_Alfred I know what you're thinking. And don't even or I'll make you wait another month for me." he groaned. "You're so evil! How can you be so cruel to your own husband?" he whined. "Because I'm Arthina Kirkland Jones. I'm allowed to be as stubborn as I want. Don't you remember?" she asked. "Yes, dear." he sighed. "Fine I'll wait another night. But only because I love you."_

_The End_

* * *

So...tell me what you thought! But please keep the flames to a minimum this is my first fanfiction ever. So please be gentle with me. Please comment and have a wonderful life! ^^


End file.
